Spy For Me
by nira avalon
Summary: My take on what should happen in GG6. The gang must rescue Preston and defeat the Circle. Will everyone make it out unscathed? Will everyone survive? Can Zach and Cammie cope with a new complication? Or is it a blessing? Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and just what I think will happen in GG6.**

**Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series.**

**^that was the disclaimer by the way.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**CPOV**

***One week into vacation***

Cold.

That's what I felt when I was suddenly airborne and then completely submerged in the cool water. I opened my eyes and immediately felt the sting of chlorine. I gave a powerful kick that sent me towards the bright sunshine above. Breaking the surface, I took in a huge gulp of air. I blinked water out of my eyes and turned to glare at the handsome boy who was doubling over in laughter.

"Zach!" I yelled.

Tears were streaming from his eyes as he clutched at his stomach.

"You should've seen your face," he managed to gasp out through his laughter.

If looks could kill, let's just say he'd be about a thousand feet below the ground.

"Run," I said simply.

He smirked and said, "And what are you going to do, Gallagher Girl?"

I didn't answer his question but just repeated, "Run."

He finally seemed to realise I was serious and his face turned terrified. I smirked as he turned and dashed back into the beach house that we were sharing.

School had finished about a week ago and Zach and I were staying at a beach house in Malibu. We had gone our different ways for the break. Bex was currently in London with her parents so we weren't staying in touch too much because Bex wanted to spend as much time with her parents as she could. Liz was in Alabama with her family, probably glued to her laptop or by a poolside. Hopefully she wouldn't fall sleep again, but with Liz you never can be too sure because even though she is technically a genius, she can be a bit ditzy. Macey was spending her vacation with her parents at their holiday house in Switzerland much to her disappointment. She begged to come with us but her parents refused which was kind of a surprise to all of us because Macey normally gets her way. With everything.

While, my mum and Mr Solomon were looking into some leads on the Circle along with aunt Abby and Townsend. I could only imagine how awkward _that _situation was.

So Zach and I were alone. In a giant beach house. In Malibu.

But we weren't complaining. We were finally catching up on all the _coupl-y _things that we didn't get to do. Like go on a date. Or watch the sunset. Or have a make-out session. Just all the things that normal teenage couples do.

Well, back to the present. I climbed out of the pool and chased after him, stopping at the threshold of the French doors. I scanned the room for him but didn't notice anything out of place. I walked the halls of the vast house acutely aware of every little sound, trying to locate him. I'd almost finished going through the whole house when I spotted him. He was peeking out of a door, supposedly looking for me too. I quickly ducked behind the wall I was looking around. He was in the dining room which had another entrance. I silently crept up behind him.

He suddenly spun around just as I pounced, sending us sprawling to the ground. He landed underneath me, absorbing most of the impact. As I landed on top of him I quickly move to straddle him so that he couldn't escape. I had him in my clutches.

He smirks up at me. _That infuriating smirk_.

"Couldn't keep your hands off me, Gallagher Girl?"

I suddenly realised the position we were in. He was so close. My eyes flickered to his and my breath hitched as I became lost in those mesmerizing pools of emerald green. I noticed his breathing getting heavy too. His hands moved to my waist as mine settled over his rock hard abs. I moved my hands up excruciatingly slowly, fingers splayed wide so I could feel every bit of his bare torso as he was only wearing baggy short-type swim trunks. I moved my hands so they were cupping his face as I brought my lips down upon his. He moved his hands to my lower back leaving a trail of fire on my bare skin. I was only wearing a miniscule bikini that Macey had picked for me, one of many as she had packed for me and refused to let me near my luggage. I pulled back for a second to admire his sensual, curvy lips. They were perfect, so plush.

He growled and reached one hand to my hair as his other arm snaked around my waist holding me to him tightly. His hand fisted in my hair as he crushed his lips to mine, leaving me breathless. He traced his tongue across my bottom lip but I refused him entrance. He growled again and suddenly flipped us so he was on top. He asked for entrance again and this time I let him in.

Oh god! The things he could to with his tongue and mouth. He was driving me crazy! I was getting lightheaded from his kiss or maybe from lack of oxygen? My heart was racing in my chest I was surprised he couldn't hear it and I was getting a tightening between my thighs. I tangled my hands in his soft hair and kissed him with all I had, arching my back into him making him moan into my mouth. His strong hands moved to my thighs then lifted them up slightly. I caught on to what he wanted and wrapped my legs around his firm waist.

This was maybe one of the hottest make out sessions Zach and I had ever had. And let me tell you we'd had quite a few already during this trip. What can I say? We're hormone filled teenagers. And this trip was kind of the first time we'd truly been alone and in peace, away from everyone and the spy world.

After a while I finally pulled away, gasping for air, though his lips never left my body. He showered my neck in soft kisses until he got to my collarbone. He started tracing it with his tongue then sucking there softly. He went climbing higher, sucking more forcefully eliciting a moan from me until finally biting down hard causing me to gasp and arch into him again.

I ran my hands down his back, moulding them to his sculpted muscles. He moaned against my neck. I loved this. Well, obviously I liked making out with Zach but I mean I love being able to make him feel this way. Every time he moaned my name or got hard it reminded me of my power over him, I was the only one who could make him feel this way and it sent a thrill through me. A rush of pleasure so deep it burned.

Of course I wasn't the only one. I knew Zach loved it when I gasped or moaned his name. He had such a powerful effect on me that it was hard to control myself sometimes. I mean, every time I heard his deep voice call me 'Gallagher Girl' or he touched me I always got a little wet. But when we were like this, I was practically soaked!

He now nibbled on a sensitive spot just under my earlobe that had me moaning his name. He sucked and bit softly.

"Zach," I moaned.

He chuckled, "Hmmm…"

If I didn't stop this now we'd end up in bed or the couch or the lounge chair by the poolside or the dining room table or the bedroom floor or even here on the dining room floor. It didn't even matter where we did it but I we'd already done it this morning and it was enough to leaved me sore. I was afraid that if we did it again I wouldn't be able to walk.

"We should stop…" I managed to gasp out through his soft kisses down my neck.

"What?" he asked now nibbling on my collarbone.

"Ummm…" Oh god, what was I saying?

"Uhhh…" He made me lose my train of thought.

"Ummm…" Oh yeah, we had to stop, "We should stop."

He cupped my ass. "Come on Gallagher Girl. Do you really want to stop?"

Be strong Cammie. "Yes."

He sighed but got off me. He rolled onto his back next to me. I turned my head so I was facing him. I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Tonight," I whispered in his ear.

He faced me and grinned.

"I'm holding you to that, Gallagher Girl."

I snorted. "Oh please, I'll probably attack you as soon as we get through the front door."

He raised his eyebrows at me in question.

"We're going down to the beach," I clarified.

The beach house in which we currently resided was across the road from the beach. I was in love with it.

He got up and extended his hand to me. "Come on," he said.

I grinned as I accepted his hand as any Gallagher girl would have. Madame Dabney taught us well.

We headed to our room still hand in hand. I grabbed my beach bag equipped with my shiny new phone, wallet, sun screen, a beach towel, a few bugs and trackers in case of an emergency and my make-up bag. Macey's rubbing off on me. The cell phone is new because we never really needed one at the Academy since the jammers block the signals. I slipped my designer shades on to my head and we headed out.

We walked across the road with Zach's arm over my shoulders. I loved how protective he was of me even though he knew perfectly well that I could defend myself just fine. That and how it showed all the girls staring at him that he was taken.

We spread a large towel on the sand and plopped down together. I smiled as I gazed at him lying there next to me. He turned to face me with loving eyes. I sighed happily as I slipped my sunglasses onto my eyes and turned my face to the sky. It was a lovely day today, the sun was shining brightly and it warmed my skin.

I suddenly bolted upright. The sun. Ugh. I turned to the boy next to me.

"Zach," I said in a sing-song voice, "will you help me put sunscreen on?"

"Sure babe."

I always put had to put on sunscreen because my fair skin burned easily. I'd put some on before we went out to the pool but water washes it off. I got the tube out of my back and squirted some on to both of our hands. He massaged it into my back and long legs as I rubbed it into my arms, torso, neck and face. We were soon done but his hands lingered on my legs. I looked up at hi just as his lips descended upon mine. I kissed him back but pushed him away quickly. I laughed at his expression. He looked like I had just kicked his puppy. If he had one.

"Zach, not here. We're at the beach."

He shrugged. "So?"

"People are staring and there are kids here."

"Let them stare," he said stubbornly.

I laughed again, "No."

Giving me a pout, he relented. "Fine."

He got up. "I'm going to get us some smoothies," he said, "What flavour do you want?"

I considered for about a second, "Umm… banana."

He nodded, "Okay."

As he walked to the smoothie bar at the edge of the beach, I tried as hard as I could to ignore all the eyes following him. And I don't mean 'eyes' in spy terms. Eyes of every teenage girl in sight were on him and I know he knew it. As if his ego needs any more pampering. He strutted the whole way, made worse by the fact that he was still shirtless. No girl stood a chance. If he wasn't already my boyfriend I wouldn't be able to form anything resembling a logical sentence around him.

I watched as a pretty blonde girl walked up to him. She looked like your average head-cheerleader, queen bee type. She had honey blonde hair, brown eyes, slim athletic body and was wearing a gold bikini. When she was next to him, she touched his bicep lightly and gave him a flirty smile. Oh, I could just imagine myself clawing out those pretty little eyes right out of her skull.

I let out a frustrated growl as I shot daggers at the back of her head. I couldn't read her lips, she was facing away from me and I couldn't find any reflective surfaces.

I decided to have some fun and headed over. When I was behind him I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck as I reached up and placed a kiss on his jaw. He chuckled as he turned and encircled my waist in his arms. I grinned up at him. He leant down and kissed the tip of my nose, then moved a little further south to nuzzle my neck.

A carefree laugh bubbled out of me. "Are the smoothies ready yet?" I asked then put on a baffled expression as I turned to the stricken girl next to me, "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me, I'm Cammie."

"Bianca," she replied in a stiff voice.

I offered a friendly smile, "Nice to meet you."

She just gave me a curt nod as she tried to smother the anger in her eyes. Guess I'd just burst her bubble. Oops.

I glanced to the girls behind her, all glaring at me. _Definitely the queen bee_. I bit my lip to stop from giggling. Zach noticed and lifted his head. He smirked at me and turned to the girl, "Bianca, this is my girlfriend Cammie and sorry, we won't be able to make it to your party."

She gave us a faux sweet smile, "That's too bad," her eyes flicked to me then returned to Zach, "It was really nice to meet you." You didn't have to be a spy to detect the venom laced through her seemingly friendly tone. With one last murderous glance in my direction she walked back to her posse, swaying her hips.

I scoffed back at her back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zach smiling and shaking his head at me. I turned to him. "What?" I snapped.

He pursed his lips, considering, but said, "Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him my tell-me-or-else look.

Zach just shook his head again and tightened his hold on me. "You're cute when you're jealous."

I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

He laughed at me, "Come on." He gripped my hand in his and pulled me toward the water. I resisted. I didn't want to get wet. The sunscreen would wash off again and the sun here was brutal. I couldn't wait to get back to Roseville even though sometimes I wish we could stay here forever. Just Zach and I in this perfect piece of paradise.

He tugged on my hand again, "Come on, Gallagher Girl."

I dug my heels into the ground. "No," I whined, dragging out the word for added drama.

"Too bad," was all I registered before my world was suddenly turned upside down. _Literally._ The last two times this happened had also been with this particular boy but this time was much different.

The last time this happened Zach had dipped me in front of the whole school, it was the first time we kissed. The first time was when we were slow dancing at the ball and he was the sexy debonair thief. And speaking of sexy, I was currently staring at Zach's ass. And what a sexy ass it was.

"Zach," I squealed, "Put me down."

He laughed at me. He ran to the water with me squealing over his shoulder, earning us lots of stares. Once we were in shallow water he set me down in front of him, keeping his hands on my hips.

I gazed up at him, sometimes I could barely believe that he was mine and I was his.

His face turned serious. "You don't have to get jealous Gallagher Girl. I'm all yours. I could never look at another girl when I have you. You are the only girl I've ever felt this way about. I love you. I always will," his voice was soft and his tone affectionate, "I'll never let you go. I love you so much Gallagher Girl."

"I love you too Blackthorne Boy," I said rising up on my toes, lifting my hands so they were cupping his face and giving him a small kiss.

Just as suddenly as the romantic mood came on it was ruined by him smirking and saying, "What's not to love?"

I groaned. "Way to kill the mood Zach"

He laughed at me and stepped away. I gave him a questioning look but as answer all I received was a splash of water in my face.

"Zach," I shrieked.

His laughter rang out loud and clear. More people looked over at the happy couple.

Bending down, I dipped my hands into the cool water. It was so refreshing. I scooped some up and flung it in his direction. This was the commence of our water fight.

We found ourselves in waist-deep water by the time we were exhausted of the water fight. Who knew throwing water at someone could be so much fun. When they were constantly giving you spontaneous hugs, kisses and suggestive winks that got you a little wet, if you know what I mean.

I leant up and crushed my lips onto his. He reacted instantly, kissing me back and clutching me tightly to him. When we were done, I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his.

"I love you Zach."

"I love you too, Gallagher Girl."

* * *

***half-way through vacation***

I held the two dresses up in front of me. The powder pink one was very cute but so was the baby blue one. The pink was flowy and see-through, to be worn over a white singlet-dress and a slim belt. The top of the other was like a boob tube and just flowed down from there to mid-thigh. It was also strapless. I couldn't decide which one to wear. Where was Macey when you needed her?!

I finally settled on the blue. The material was a bit warmer and it was going to be chilly out tonight. Zach was taking me the carnival across the road that they had set up on the sand. The perfect romantic date in Malibu.

I paired the dress with silver wedge stilettos, a silver clutch and silver jewellery. You can see the theme.

For my makeup I decided to keep it natural but for a shiny eye shadow and bold eyeliner and mascara that made my sapphire eyes pop. On my lips I put on a berry coloured lipstick and clear gloss on top just to enhance my already plump pink lips. Macey made me keep my face healthy or she would do something that I couldn't even think about.

At first I wasn't sure what to do with my hair. In the end I decided to curl my long hair so that it fell in sexy spirals over my bare shoulders. Perfect.

Once I gave myself an once-over in the full body mirror we had in our room, I walked out in search of Zach. I found him in the Lounge room watching a sports game waiting for me to get ready.

I crept up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands. "I'm ready," I whispered huskily in his ear.

He got up and wrapped his arms around me. "You look gorgeous, Beautiful."

I decided to be snarky. In a cocky voice, I said, "I know," stealing his signature smirk.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Really funny, Gallagher Girl."

I pouted in mock hurt but couldn't keep it up and ended up grinning up at him.

"Let's go," I said, pulling on his hand.

We left but not before activating the security system that was installed in the house because even though it looks like your everyday rich people beach house it was still a CIA safe house. If there were any security breaches, Zach would get a mini electric shock through his wristwatch.

Walking across the road, I looked up at the sky. It was a cool night but not freezing and the stars were twinkling. I leaned on his arm happily. Things were good right now. If only they could stay that way.

When we entered, we looked around. It was really crowded. Estranged parents trying to contain excited children, love struck teenagers much like us and elderly couples strolling around with wistful or happy gazes reminiscing on the old days.

We walked around for a bit, just taking everything in. We were passing a Haunted House when Zach turned to me. "We have to go in there," he said, stabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the Haunted House, "so that you can clutch my arm and press against me as if you're tattooed to my side. If we're going to go to a carnival, the least we can do is do it right."

I smiled. "Of course. But that means we must also ride on a Ferris wheel and kiss at the very top. It's what pop culture dictates.

Zach gave me a sly smile and wink, "Why wait until then? I'm all yours baby."

I ignored him and said, "Oh, and you also have to win me a stuffed bear. It's a carnival date must."

He nodded along slowly. "Alright, but we have to go through the Haunted House first. Just in case you get any ideas of hugging the bear instead of me and quite frankly the bear would just get in the way."

I laughed at his ridiculousness. "Fair enough," I agreed shrugging.

We entered the ride and I glued myself to his side as we walked through the rooms. Filled with mummies, vampires, zombies, corpses, spiders, bats and other ghouls it reminded me of all those Scooby-Doo movies I'd watched as a child. I kind of half expected to run into the Scooby Gang.

As we walked I thought of the fact that I didn't think of myself as a child anymore. It just wasn't how I saw myself. I think that my experience with the Circle of Cavan is what caused me to start to lose that innocence. Not just me but my friends too. I'm not too sure about Zach though. I think he's the one that had to grow up the fastest. Sometimes I wonder if he ever had a childhood. If he got to experience what being a kid was. Did his parents let him believe in Santa Clause? Did he dress up for Halloween? Did he ever want to be superman or did he ever dress up as his favourite superhero?

Plagued by these thoughts I barely noticed that we were exiting the Haunted House. Zach pulled me flush with his body. My breath hitched as he leaned down to press his lips down softly to mine. He inched away from me and smirked at me, "Now let's go win you a teddy bear."

I grinned as we ran away from the Haunted House in search of a game stall. When we spotted one, Zach payed to have a try. The aim was to knock over the cans that were stacked in a pyramid. The man at the stall handed Zach three balls and I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. He only needed one to knock them all over. He could probably stand by the stalls on the other side blindfolded and still knock them all down in one shot. But then again so could I.

He winked at me and made a big show of flexing his muscles. I smirked as I checked out the guys also lined up about to take their shots. They were glaring at him unabashedly with envy and hatred. I guessed it was because their dates where all practically drooling over my boyfriend. With a fancy wind-up and a strong flick of his wrist, the ball went whizzing through the air. Show off. It flew true and knocked over all the cans. The girls around us all cheered, clapped and jumped. The boys were a whole other story; they shot (metaphorical) daggers at Zach's head. If looks could kill, Zach would be about a thousand feet below ground. Good thing the looks-can-kill technology wasn't finished yet.

Not wanting to be out done, I rushed to Zach and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips locked for a moment before I pulled away and was smiling brightly at him. Unfortunately, our moment was ruined when the man running the stall spoke up and inquired about which prize we would prefer.

Zach gestured grandly with his hand and asked me, "Which one do you want, babe?"

I giggled excitedly like I had seen other girls do and pointed to the cute, honey brown teddy bear, "That one." The man got it down and handed it to me. I hugged it to my chest. It was soft; very fluffy and so plush. I smiled happily at Zach. For a moment I forgot all about the jealous stares we were getting from the people surrounding us. It was just Zach and I in our own little world. A world where death and violence and secrets didn't exist. A place where the Circle of Cavan couldn't reach us. Where the ghosts of our pasts couldn't find us. Where the things we'd done didn't matter. The things we'd seen and experienced, forgotten. Where there was no sadness, pain, anger, revenge, hate. A world where there was just Zach and I. In love. Happy.

I blinked and lost sight of those enchanting green eyes for a second; effectively snapping out of the trance. A sly smile crept onto my face and I tugged at his shirt. "Let's walk for a while," I suggested.

He seemed to know what I had in mind and followed me willingly. We walked until we had lost sight of the game stall then ducked behind another. Concealed by the shadows, we attacked each other at once. I fisted my hand around one of the teddies arms and twined my own around Zach's neck. His hands instantly attached themselves to my waist, pulling me close.

We made out for a while until he pulled away. "I'm hungry, Gallagher Girl."

I took a second to catch my breath and nodded, "Me too."

After another quick kiss we ventured back into the light, mixing in with the crowd. Letting my eyes flitter from one food stall to another to another. I considered the options; fairy floss, hotdogs, burgers. If I had fairy floss I would fit in with the other skinny girls and that was what I did as a pavement artist. That would be all well and good but on the down side, it would be neither healthy nor satisfying to my appetite. I decide on a compromise. Since eating a burger would be too guyish, I would get a hotdog and fairy floss. A hotdog was allowed because apparently eating a hotdog in front of a guy is sexy and a huge turn on for the guy. Macey had taught me well.

As I ate my hotdog I was hyper aware that Zach couldn't keep his eyes off me. Well, more specifically my mouth. It also didn't escape my notice that he squirmed every so often. I glanced down to see that there was a slight bulge in his expensive dark jeans. I snorted softly. Not completely hard but close.

I turned my attention back to my food when I felt hot breath on my ear. "You're killing me, Gallagher Girl," he groaned in a husky voice. The voice he got when he was seriously turned on. I admit, I got a little wet.

I gave him my best innocent expression, "Hmmm?"

He rolled his eyes at me. Damn, he knew me too well but then again, I already knew it wouldn't work. I wasn't exactly disappointed. We finished off our food quickly and then were practically flying through the carnival to get onto the Ferris wheel. Once we were seated in a compartment it took off as if it had been waiting on us. I gazed out at the world below me. The lights of the fair twinkling. All the people out there, ignorant of the horrors the world contained. The evil that dwelled in some beings. I thought of the sacrifices that they would never know of by people they would never hear of. I thought of the people who risked everything so that they could live in peace, safety, ignorance.

My thought wondered off in the direction of my father. Finding his remains and giving him a proper service had been, I guess, the closure we deserved. The closure I'd always craved, needed.

The mood had turned somber and I shook my head as if I could physically shake away all the sad thoughts.

I looked over at Zach to find him watching me. "Why such a sad face, Gallagher Girl?" he asked in a light voice but I was trained to hear the concern in it too.

"Just thinking of my dad and things," I said vaguely.

His face melted into a soft and caring expression. He enfolded me in a big hug and I clung to him for dear sanity. In the time we had spent together and gotten closer, Zach had become my rock. He kept me going and continuously pushed me to strive forward. He was the one I went to when feeling down, my shoulder to cry on and the one to cheer me up and take my mind off things when it all just got so overwhelming. He was the reason why I would fight and continue fighting, never giving up because I would not give up my happiness. Our happiness. These past few weeks had showed me what a life with Zach would be like and I wouldn't give it up, I couldn't give it up. He was my happiness and I his. I would not let _them_ or anyone else ruin our life together, our future.

Love. It was true what they said of love. It made you stronger. And made life worth living. Worth fighting for.

* * *

**Alright guys, hope you liked it! This was originally only the first half of the first chapter but it was getting too long so I had to split it into two chapters. I'll post the other half as chapter 2.**

**Oh, and keep in mind that this chapter and the next chapter were originally meant to be the first chapter so they won't be getting back to Gallagher and all the action that promises until the third chapter.**

**Please review and tell me if there's anything you'd me like to add, contribute ideas or tell me if there's anything I should improve on.**

**-Nira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First off I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and thank you so much to everyone who either followed/favourited the story. So, thank you so much!**

**This chapter is dedicated to galwaygirl for being my first reviewer!**

**And to answer Annie who asked if this was during the winter break or after they've taken down the COC: this is during the winter break before they're meant to rescue Preston, so they haven't taken down the COC yet. Just hope that's clear. **

**The Gallagher Girls series belongs to Ally Carter.**

**Just a fair warning… this chapter is pretty much just a lemon.**

**So onto the story… hope you enjoy guys!**

**Chapter One**

**CPOV**

***After the seaside carnival***

The breeze ruffled my hair as we left the bright lights of the carnival behind. I shivered as the night had turned chilly and we approached our beach house. I smiled up at the twinkling stars. It was a beautiful night.

Shadows seemed to dance around the house as we entered and made our way up to our room. We didn't bother turning on any lights because there was no need. Once inside the house I kicked off my heels and picked them up in one hand. I loved the feeling of the plush carpet beneath my feet. We climbed the staircase silently, hand in hand.

I heaved a sigh when we entered the room. Finally home again. It was funny; during our short stay here I had already started thinking of the beach house like a home. Our home.

I plopped down on the bed, still fully clothed. Tonight had been fun but exhausting. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the bed when I felt something soft brush my thigh. I looked down to see Zach, also fully clothed, was kissing my left thigh. His right hand was running up my other thigh until it was all the way under my dress. I moaned. God, it felt good!

I closed my eyes and just as I was getting into it he pulled away. I looked up at him confused but he just undid my dress silently. I shivered as the fabric slid off my skin. Now only in my black lacy lingerie, I stared up at him. He stood at the foot of the bed looking down at me with eyes full of love and desire. I sat up and ran my hands over his sculpted abs, pushing his shirt out of the way in the process. He tangled his hands in my hair, murmuring my name. I leaned forward and kissed his abs. He groaned, took his hands out of my hair and took off his shirt. I watched his muscles flex as he did so. I couldn't believe this gorgeous boy was mine.

He carelessly flung the shirt to the side. He stared back down at me with lustful eyes. I'm pretty sure mine matched his as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him roughly. Immediately his hands gripped my waist tightly, his fingers digging in.

I moaned into his mouth, "Oh God, Zach."

He pulled away and started kissing down my neck as I breathed raggedly. My chest was heaving up and down. We fell backwards together, onto the bed. I loved the feel of him on top of me. Every kiss, every touch made my blood simmer. He set my body on fire. And I loved it.

His lips on my neck made my stomach flutter, when he bit softly at the sensitive skin it made me light headed. He traced his lips down to my collarbone then kept on going south. He let his tongue slip out and taste my skin, travelling down to the middle of my firm breasts. He brought one of his hands to cup my breast and squeezed. His fingers did wonders to me and hade me moaning underneath him. He twisted my nipple between his thumb and index finger, eliciting such pleasurable feelings. His mouth went to my other breast and he sucked on my nipple and swirled his tongue around it. When he bit it gently it drove me absolutely crazy.

I was drowning in him. His scent surrounded me and as he looked up at me from my breast, I felt as if I was drowning in his endless emerald eyes. They shone so brightly in the dark room. Captivating. I was trapped and I never wanted to be released.

My hands gripped the back of his head, fisting in his hair as I writhed underneath him. He teased me relentlessly and I started grinding my core against his. I was so wet and aching for him. Dying to have him inside me.

He soon couldn't stand it and crashed his lips to mine roughly. He kissed me so hard I was pretty sure I would find my lips bruised in the morning. He then growled in my ear, "You're driving me fucking insane, Cammie."

Just the sound of his voice and the heat of his warm breath on my ear had me whimpering with need. He had me so hot and desperate I almost couldn't take it. I needed him so bad right now. Wanted him badly. I felt as if I was going to explode.

"Did you hear me Cammie?" he demanded. I groaned and raked my nails against his muscular back. The only times he called me 'Cammie' was when we were making love.

In response he gripped my hips tightly in his hands and ground his erection against my aching core.

"Oh god, Zach," I moaned.

"Do you want me Cammie?" he whispered harshly in to my ear, his voice husky. "Do you want me to make you come hard? To make you scream my name? I'll make you scream so loud that you'll have no voice tomorrow. I'll have you screaming all night long. I will. I promise."

"Yes. Yes," I screamed to him, "Please. Make me come hard."

"Oh, I will," he promised. "I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow. Or move for that matter. I'll have you coming all night long."

With that he stopped grinding against me and reached his hand down to stroke me gently. I moaned and spread my legs out wide so that he could have more access. I tried to push myself more against his hand and he grinned at me.

"Like this, Cammie?" he said with a wicked smirk on his face. "Do you want more Cammie?" he said in a softer voice. He looked at me lovingly. "I love being able to make you feel this way Cammie. I love making you happy."

I looked at him for a second then squeezed my eyes shut in ecstasy, losing myself in the sensations.

His fingers ghosted over my clit, making me moan and squirm happily. I still had my panties on so he gave me a naughty little grin and bent down to take them between his teeth. He tugged them all the way down, torturing me the whole way.

"Babe," I groaned.

"Yes?" he smirked.

"Stop torturing me. I'm dying."

"Is that so?" he asked and reached up and let his fingers pass over my clit to stroke my lips. My stomach fluttered in anticipation. Yes, finally!

And… he pulled his hand away. "Zach!" I wailed.

He chuckled then returned his fingers to my lips, letting the tips get slick and wet. I watched as he brought one up to his lips and ghost it over his tongue, tasting me. Just a little taste. He smiled.

Quick, so quick that a normal person would have missed it, he lowered his hand back down and entered a finger into me. I cried out in delight. He started pumping at a steady pace and continued with that for a few moments until he entered another finger and started pumping a bit faster. He curled his fingers and rubbed my sex causing me to moan.

He smirked, "Enjoying yourself, Gallagher Girl?"

I couldn't form words and just barely managed a small nod. I curled my hands into the sheets underneath me and threw my head back. This was amazing, it always was. He soon added another finger, pumping at a crazy speed that soon made me come all over fingers. He lifted them up to his mouth and as I watched licked them clean. His pink tongue darting out and circling each finger, before he fully brought it in to his mouth and sucked it slowly, sensually. I couldn't take my eyes away; I was riveted by the sight.

When he was finished I sat up and kissed him hungrily, plunging my tongue into his mouth; wanting to taste myself in him. I pulled back eventually and looked down. He still had his dark wash jeans on but his erection was straining against the denim. I smiled cheekily and quickly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. I then pushed him onto his back as I kneeled down at the end of the bed, removed his shoes and socks then with a quick flick of the wrist slid off his jeans.

A sexy smirk was on his face as I climbed on top of him and crawled up his body. I lowered my lips to his. We kissed passionately, letting the fire build in both our bodies. After a few moments, I reached my hand down to his black silk boxers. I rubbed his stiff member up and down slowly at first, gaining momentum. He gasped into my mouth as we were still kissing and gripped my hips tightly. I went a little faster and he moaned. I detached my mouth from his and sat back on his thighs. I stopped my rubbing and he let out a sound of protest that made me smirk.

"Enjoying yourself, Blackthorne Boy?"

He just groaned and I chuckled. I gripped his boxers and slid them down then threw them to the side. With one hand I massaged his balls and with the other I resumed the rubbing.

He moaned again, "You're gonna make me come, Cammie."

I smiled widely, "That's the point, baby."

I could tell he was getting close so I bent down and took him into my mouth. I loved the taste of him. I sucked hard, swirling my tongue around his head which had him moaning and groaning. His hands fisted in my hair as he guided me to where he wanted me. I sucked my cheeks in slightly, adding pressure.

"Ba-babe," he moaned. "I'm gonna… I'm … Ahhh!" he exclaimed in ecstasy.

He came in her mouth and she swallowed him hungrily. Once she had gulped down every last bit she pulled back and gave him a small innocent smile, looking up at him seductively through her eyelashes. An excited desperate glimmer shone in his eyes and he wrapped his hands around her arms pulling her up to him. Her stomach flipped as he kissed her roughly, exploring her mouth with his glorious tongue.

The heat between her legs grew infinitely hotter and unbearable as he tasted himself in her. Sparks travelled over her body and goose bumps raised on her flesh as one of his hands moved to cup her breast and the other traced the skin of her outer thigh with the lightest of touches leaving behind a trail of fire.

She broke off from the heated kiss only to press her lips against every inch of his face, then kissing his jaw, down his neck, his shoulders, his chest.

Once he was nice and hard again she whispered in his ear, "Baby, I need you so bad right now."

He growled in response and flipped her over hurriedly. He let his hand travel down and stroke her. "Cammie, you're so wet," he groaned.

I laughed breathlessly, "It's all for you babe." To which he only moaned in response.

He continued teasing her with his hand until she really couldn't take it anymore. "Zach, please. I need you in me. Now!"

He chuckled but quickly situated himself between her legs. He gripped her hips tightly as he finally plunged into her. They both moaned at the contact and he continued thrusting into her.

I writhed underneath him as he continued pounding into me. "Baby, you're so tight," he groaned.

Damn. He felt so good inside of me, I loved this. Loved him. My hands slid up his back slowly, fingers splayed, causing him to moan my name. I continued moving until they were on the back of his head, where I fisted my hands into his silky hair, loving the feeling of the soft strands in between my fingers. I gently tugged his head down to mine and enveloped his lips with my own as he continued to move over me. This kiss started out slow and tantalizing until it turned fiery. He broke away from me eventually, to kiss down my throat.

I bit my lip, trying to hold in my moans. I felt amazing, he made me feel amazing. "Zach, harder. Faster." I panted, wrapping my legs around his waist to give him better access.

He quickly responded by shoving his dick into me with an almost crazed desperation, gripping my bare thighs tightly. I screamed in pleasure as he brought us closer to climax, thrusting my hips to meet his.

"Babe, I'm so close," he grunted with effort.

"Me too," I moaned with my eyes closed.

With a few more hard thrusts, he pushed me over the edge and into a pool of ecstacy. "Zach!" I screamed as I came.

"Cammie!" He yelled in response as he came inside of me, filling me up.

We gripped onto each other as we rode out our orgasms, both of us breathing heavily as we came down from our highs. He thrust a few more times softly before pulling out of me all the way.

He collapsed on top of me exhausted, as I reached up and circled my arms around his shoulders, hugging him to me. He lifted his head to kiss me lazily to which I eagerly responded. All too soon he pulled away and buried his face into the crook of my neck.

After a few minutes with the only sound in the room of our ragged breathing, he nuzzled my neck one more time before lifting his head and grinning down at me, "That was amazing baby."

Feeling cocky, I said, "I know."

He chuckled at me and shook his head, "You are adorable, you know that?"

I grinned and repeated, "I know," which caused him to pursue his lips to hold in laughter.

After a minute and of comfortable silence, during which he gazed into my eyes lovingly, i pushed at his chest to get him off me. Because even if I'm a spy-in-training and am trained to be strong, he's really heavy.

He rolled over on to his back so he was next to me, turning his head to smile at me. I bit my lip, considering, and then thought, 'to hell with it'. I sat up with a speed only acquired with years of training and moved so I was straddling him.

I smirked down at his bewildered expression. I cocked my head as if trying to remember something, "You know, I distinctly remember you promising that you would make love to me all night long."

His eyes flashed dangerously, the mischievous glint making me nervous. "Oh, I did, did I?"

I put on an innocent expression but nodded, murmuring, "Mm hmmm."

He lifted a hand so he was running his fingers lightly over my flat, toned stomach. In a flash he had me flipped over and was pressing me down into the bed with his hands on either side of my head. "Well, then, I should do good on my promise, shouldn't I?"

He didn't give me a chance to respond before he attacked my mouth with his.

And boy, did he come through.

***The next morning***

I smiled in my groggy state at the feel of the sunlight, streaming in through the window, caressing my bare body. I slowly blinked my eyes open. The sunlight bathed everything in the room in a golden hue. As I looked around, I thought through the happy haze, the gold makes the room look heavenly, kind of like how I feel right now. This in turn caused me to giggle.

I was startled out of my thoughts when a deep voice sounded in my ear. "What's so funny Gallagher girl?" I looked beneath me at Zach's naked form.

I smiled at him happily and propped my chin on my hand, resting my elbow on his hard chest. "Nothing."

He looked dubious but decided to let it go. "Wanna get some breakfast?"

I started to say 'yes' but then realised I was too sore and wouldn't be able to walk. "I can't," I admitted sheepishly, lowering my eyes.

Amusement flashed momentarily through his eyes though he tried to mask it but I knew him too well. "Oh? And why is that?" he asked with a straight face. He was going to make me say it out loud. Bastard.

I gritted my teeth to keep myself from yelling obscenities at him. He had really rubbed off on me. I mumbled unintelligibly beneath my breath.

"What was that?" he questioned.

I glared at him but repeated simply, "I can't walk."

Raucous laughter erupted out of him as he laughed at me while I pouted with an indignant huff. His normally contagious laughter bounced off the walls and he shook underneath me. I tried to keep him from noticing the mortified flush in my cheeks but of course he saw. This was the one person that knew me better than anyone, even my mom, aunt, Joe and friends. He sobered down quickly afterwards for which I was grateful. Silently, he picked me up after slipping on some boxers and carried me down stairs with a bed sheet clutched in one of his fists, seated me in a bar stool at the kitchen counter and murmured that he would make us waffles. My favourite. Despite his cocky, arrogant attitude, he really did love me.

And I truly loved him.

**This was my first lemon guys, so I hope it was good enough. I'm so sorry that I have not updated in ages. I was gonna update a while ago but my computer crashed and things got difficult. Sorry.**

**Please review and tell me if it was alright? I'll try and update faster guys. So sorry.**

**And, next chapter will be when they all return to the academy. The reason I included part of their summer vacation is because I felt I needed to build their relationship up a bit more before I really got into the action part of the story. And don't worry, even through the stressing parts I'll add in a bit of romance and lemons/limes when I think is appropriate.**

**And, if anyone is interested I posted a Mortal Instruments one shot up a while ago but its Sebastian/Clary and kind of tragic.**

**I'm out dudes **

**-Nira**


End file.
